


Terminal Velocity

by Chya



Category: CI5: The New Professionals
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-30
Updated: 1999-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chya/pseuds/Chya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terminal Velocity

Wind screaming past my ears as we drop unfettered towards the ocean below. Exhilerating freedom of freefall shoots adrenaline firing through me and I don't want to end the shattering rush.

Nothing like it.

Never want it to end.

The crack as Sam's `chute opens.

For a split second I'm tempted as the adrenaline sings.

But inevitably, I pull the cord.

A snap and rustle and the rush stops hard.

A few seconds and we hit with a blast.

Warm coccoon of water, welcoming and embracing, soothing and calming as a lover.

Nothing like it.

Never want it to end.


End file.
